Hidden feelings
by WindyDragon
Summary: Jalil gets badly wounded in a battle, and Senna is the only one who can cure him in the end. Will she do it? Beginning for 9th book,Plz R&R! [AprilJalilSenna] I don't even know why I made the pairing like that xD
1. Wounding

**Hellow! This is my first Everworld fanfict, and I've read only first nine books... The happenings in this story are after the 9th book when they're in the amazon village. The happenings in first chapter may be a bit quick, but it's going to be better in the end.**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Chapter 1, Wounding

Everything was burning. The amazons and crocodiles were fighting. Senna, April, Jalil, David and Christopher were hiding in one of the temples. They had no weapons, only the sword of Galahad and one bow. They watched the battle and tried to find out how to escape.

"I think we just have to run." Said April.

"Yeah, sure. They'll kill us." Murmured Christopher.

"We can't stay here. The amazons will find us." Said Jalil.

"Okay then. When I say 'now', we will run to the river. We may find a hideout there." Decided David. Everyone else nodded.

They watched the battle a little while longer, until David said: "Now! Let's go!"

They started to run towards the river, David killing amazons with sword and Jalil with arrows.

April looked back and saw a giant dragon flying up towards them. She screamed, and everybody else looked back too.

"Oh shit!" Cursed Christopher.

"Jalil, can you kill it with an arrow?" Asked David.

"I think so. But if it gets too close, you'd better run." Answered Jalil. Then he stopped and aim to the dragon. The others waited, standing close to each other.

Dragon flew closer, and Jalil yelled: "Run!" Then he shot. The arrow hit the dragon at it's neck, but it didn't fell.

"Rats! I don't have time to shoot again!" He cursed and started to run after his friends, but then an arrow flew through the air and hit him at his back from behind. He screamed in pain and fell to the ground, but only Senna saw him. Everybody else were running to the river.

For a while Senna looked at him. He had hard pains and he was nearly to black out. Senna smiled at herself. At last she get rid of him. She was going to run, but then she looked back at him.

Amazons were coming, and the others were almost at the river. She looked the blood around him, and for some reason she decided to save him.

She walked to him and grabbed his hand. Then she closed her eyes. She knew that she couldn't heal him, but she could move them safe, to some of the temples, with the power of mind. White light glared around them, until they disappeared and appeared again in the temple, far away from battle.

Meanwhile, the others have made it to the river. They were resting in a small cave near the bank.

"Where are Jalil and Senna?" Asked April and looked around.

"I don't know. What happened after he shot the dragon?" Asked David back.

"Heck, we have to find them!" Said Christopher.

"Calm down, Chris. We cannot go out of the cave before the battle is over." Said David.

"I wonder if he's okay…" Mumbled April quietly.

In the temple, Senna had tended Jalil's wound, but she wasn't sure had it helped. She sat at the dark temple, next to unconscious Jalil. She could hear the voices of battle, and she wondered where David, Christopher and April were. Finally she fell asleep.

The sunrise coloured everything in gold. Senna woke up in the temple and remembered the happenings from last night. She checked Jalil's pulse, and realized it had got weaker. She knew that he hadn't much time left.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Well was it a good start? Please R&R!**


	2. Finding each other

**Why isn't anybody reviewing? I forgot this story cause I didn't get reviews. Well, Senna and Jalil are a bit unexpected couple and I don't know why I wrote this that way, but please review before I drop this out!**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Chapter 2, Finding each other

Senna decided to go for a walk. She just couldn't stay in the dark temple with dying Jalil.

Meanwhile, the others had gone out from the cave, for searching Jalil and Senna. They walked over the bodies of amazons and crocodiles, looking around.

"Where can they be?" Thought April.

"I don't know, but we have to find them. They may be wounded." Answered David.

"May be better if we'll find only Jalil." Mumbled Christopher. David ignored him.

"What if... what if they're dead?" Asked April with fear in her voice.

David didn't answer. He hoped Senna and Jalil were okay.

"Maybe we should search inside the temples." Said April.

"It would be a good idea. But we'd better to be together." Said David.

They saw the dragon dead, arrows all around it's body. Then they saw a puddle of blood and Jalil's bow.

"Oh no!" Shouted April.

"We can't be sure. Let's keep searching." Said David as coolly as he could. He feared the worst, but couldn't say that. April would only shock and then cry.

Suddenly Christopher stopped. "Look, Senna is over there!"

The others looked to where he pointed and saw Senna walking on a small hilltop.

David started to run towards her. "Senna!" He yelled.

Senna turned towards his voice, relief and hatred on her face.

"Where is Jalil? Did you see him?" Asked April as she got to Senna.

"Yes, I saw him..." Started Senna.

"Where is he? Is he okay?"

"Relax, April. Let her tell us." Said David.

"He... he is wounded very badly." Told Senna, looking to the ground. Her words were shock to others.

"Is he going to...?" Started Christopher.

Senna was quiet. She knew Jalil hadn't much time left, but she couldn't tell that to the others.

"Where is he?" Asked David.

"In one of the temples. I'll show you."

They started to walk towards the temple where Senna had slept, and April was near to cry when they got there.

"How badly is he hurt?" Asked David.

"An arrow hit him on the back... I'm not really sure." Answered Senna as she opened the door.

April ran to Jalil and saw blood on the floor. "Oh no..."

"I tended his wound, but it's still bleeding." Said Senna.

"This is not good." Mumbled Christopher. That was the first time when he didn't want to joke.

David kneeled next to April. "Jalil? Can you hear me?" He asked. No answer. David sighed.

"What are we going to do?" Asked April with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know... this time I really don't know." Answered David.

"That's new." Mumbled Christopher.

"Can you heal him, Senna?" Asked April.

"If I know the spell, then maybe. But in this case, no." Answered Senna.

"Does your mother know?" Asked David.

"Perhaps, but I don't know –or care– where she is now."

"You have to care if you care about Jalil."

Senna surprised at first, but then nodded. "Okay, okay... Let's go search her."

"Wait, I think one of us should stay here with Jalil." Said April.

"Well you can stay." Said Senna.

"Okay. Please find her soon." Said April.

Senna surprised, not because April wanted to stay, but because she felt a strange feeling when they left the temple.

That feeling was jealously.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**To be continued... if u review!  
**


	3. Searching the spell

**I think this is not a very good story. But still, if you are reading, plz R&R!** '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Chapter 3, Searching the spell

Senna, Christopher and David walked around the amazon village, trying to find Senna's mother.

"Can't you feel where she is?" Asked David.

"Maybe, if I try... but it takes strength." Answered Senna, trying to act like she wouldn't care.

"Well try it then." Said Chris.

Senna closed her eyes and tried to find her mother. She felt something, and opened her eyes. "I think she's on the bank, trying to escape. We have to hurry if we want to catch her." She said.

"Now you care after all." Mumbled Chris as they started to run towards the bank. When they arrived there, they saw a small boat where Senna's mother was.

"Don't try to escape!" Yelled David as they ran down the bank. Senna's mother saw them.

"No! You won't stop me!" She yelled and released the rope that was holding the boat in place. Senna jumped to the boat when it was releasing. Her mother shouted in surprise.

"We need your help. And you will help us." Senna said and lift her hand.

"Don't hurt me!" Her mother screamed.

"Come with us then. You have to help." Said David. He helped the boat back to the dock and Senna and her mother landed too. Then they started to walk towards the temple.

"What kind of help do you need?" Asked Senna's mother.

"Our friend is wounded. Do you know any spell that can cure him?" Asked David.

"Depends on how badly he's wounded." She answered.

"Well you'll see soon." Said Senna as they arrived to the temple.

April sat in the corner of the temple and looked up when they came. "Did you find her?"

"Yes, she may know something." Answered David.

Senna's mother walked to unconscious Jalil and looked at the wound. "This is very bad."

"What do you mean?" Asked scared April.

"The arrow what hit him was poisoned." Said Senna's mother. Everyone shocked.

"Will he die?" Asked Chris.

"If you don't find the cure, he'll die for sure." Answered Senna's mother.

"How much time we have left?" Asked David.

"Until the sunset. Then the poison will kill him."

"Okay. Where can we find the cure?" Asked Senna. She wanted to help, but it was hard to hide it from the others. It seemed that Chris had realized that, but didn't dare to joke.

"I think you can find it from the library of amazons." Answered Senna's mother.

"Let's go. Who will stay here this time?" Asked David. Senna wanted to stay, but she didn't show it. April stayed with Jalil again, and Senna felt a small feeling of jealously again.

David, Chris, Senna and her mother went to the library and started to search the cure. Hours passed, and April came to help too. They started to feel despair.

"What if we don't find it?" Asked April with a small voice.

"Then... then we have to try something else. Don't think about it, I'm sure we'll find it." Answered David. They continued to search the spell, and when the sun was setting, Chris found it.

"Show me." Said Senna's mother and took the book from Chris.

"Is that it?" Asked David.

"It is. But there's something weird." Mumbled Senna's mother.

"What?"

"Only a witch can do it... a witch who loves him."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Whoa... will Senna cure Jalil?**


	4. Will the spell work?

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Chapter 4, Will the spell work?

They looked at each other. Then they all looked at Senna. She didn't know what to do.

"Do you love him Senna?" Asked Chris quietly.

"I-I..."

"Let's try to find something else." Suggested April.

"But we don't have time!" Shouted Senna, and then realized that everyone looked at her seriously.

"We know that. But if you don't love him, we cannot use the spell, and then... he has no hope." Said David.

April had started to cry. Chris tried to comfort her, for nothing. Senna looked at the others, and they knew as well as she that Jalil was going to die.

Then she made her decision. Even if she hated Jalil, she still needed him. She took the book from her mother and walked away, the others looking after her.

"This depends on Senna now." Whispered David.

"What if she loves Jalil?" Asked April.

"Then he will be okay, I hope... and I think she won't be so cool and ignoring anymore." Answered David.

April looked at the temple where Senna was heading. She didn't know what to feel; she hoped that Jalil would be okay, but at the same time she didn't want Senna to love him... because she loved him too.

Senna walked in and kneeled next to Jalil. Then she checked his pulse again. It had got so weak that she could hardly feel it.

'I can't let him die. But if he awakes, it's the sign that I love him...' Thought Senna as she started to read the spell.

When she was done, the others came to the temple.

"Did it work?" Asked Chris.

"I don't know yet. We have to wait." Answered Senna.

April kneeled next to Jalil.

"Can you hear me?" She asked. No reply. "Please wake up."

She stood up and asked: "What if the spell won't work?"

They looked at Senna's mother.

"I don't know. Then he has no hope." She answered. They all looked at Jalil and hoped the best.

"Let's try to sleep now. Tomorrow we know more." Said David.

So they tried to sleep, thinking about what had happened. At the sunrise they all were awake.

"I think he's gotten better. There's no poison in his body anymore." Said Senna's mother.

"Thank goodness!" Sighed April.

"But he's still weak. The wound hasn't gone anywhere." Reminded David.

"We cannot stay here for a very long time. What if the amazons come back?" Asked April.

"I don't know. Then we're in trouble." Answered David.

"I'm hungry." Griped Chris.

"Let's try to find something to eat. Senna, you stay here with your mother now." Decided David.

"Why me?" Asked Senna, surprised.

"Because if Jalil awakes, you might help him with his wound. You're witches after all." Answered David.

April was a bit jealous, but went with David and Chris anyway. Senna and her mother stayed in the temple, without saying anything.

Finally her mother asked: "Do you love that boy?"

Senna looked at her. "What?"

"The spell worked. And it does that only when the person who reads it loves the wounded person." Said her mother.

"It's not your business." Answered Senna, without looking at her mother.

"I can see it Senna, and everybody else see it too... you know it." Her mother said, with a serious tone.

Senna didn't answer. She had tried to deny her feelings, but she couldn't. The others had realized that too, and now she had to accept it.

She loved Jalil.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''


	5. Finally awake

** The last chapter is here... and even without reviews I wrote this complete! XD**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Chapter 5, Finally awake

It was night time, and the others were asleep. Only Senna was awoke.

She thought about what had happened. She knew that April liked Jalil too, and it made her nervous. Suddenly she heard a faint moan from the corner.

"Jalil? Are you awake?" She asked and walked closer to him.

"What's happened?" He asked faintly.

"You have been unconscious over a day now. The arrow which hit you was poisoned." Explained Senna.

"Poisoned?" Jalil asked and tried to sit up.

"Don't move. Your wound isn't healed yet." She said.

"I'm so weak..."

"Rest now. It's night and the others are sleeping."

"Then why you're not?"

Senna didn't know how to answer. 'I was awake because I was worried about you'? No way.

"I couldn't sleep. It was a bit cold." She lied. Jalil closed his eyes and fell asleep. Senna decided to sleep too, now she knew that he was okay.

At morning April woke up first. She was worried about Jalil too, so she kneeled next to him and asked: "Can you hear me?"

He opened his eyes and April sighed in relief. "Thank goodness."

"Is it morning already?" He asked.

"Yes it is. You were unconscious over a day."

"I know."

"Who told you? Were you awake earlier?"

"Senna told me. I woke up at night."

April was a bit worried and jealous to know that Senna had been alone with Jalil at night.

"Why do you have that look on your face?" He asked.

"What? It's nothing, I just didn't sleep well."

Then David, Christopher and Senna woke up too.

"You're awake!" Chris shouted in relief.

"Are you ok?" David asked.

"I'm fine. Just a bit hungry." Jalil answered.

"I'm not surprised." Said Chris.

"We have to get something to eat." Refer April.

"Okay. Will you come too Senna?" Asked David.

"I'll stay. I didn't sleep well." She answered. April looked at her angrily.

"I'll come too. I can walk." Said Jalil.

"You sure? I mean, your wound..." Started David.

"I'm okay, I said." Interrupted Jalil and carefully stood up.

"Okay then. Let's go." Said David, smiling.

So they four went out, and Senna stayed with her mother again. They sat in silence for a while, until Senna's mother asked: "Aren't you jealous to that red-haired girl?"

"I am not jealous. I don't care." She lied and looked away.

"Don't deny your feelings. I can see you love that boy." Her mother said. Senna was surprised about her caring tone.

"He'd never love me. I'm a witch." Said Senna.

"Why don't you kill that girl?"

"What? I cannot do that! I still need her, unfortunately." Senna interpolated quietly.

"I understand. So you just accept she gets him?"

"I think I have to. At least until my plan is complete." She whispered, just when the others came in with lots of food on their arms. Said very happy Chris.

"Now we can eat well again!" Said Apri

"Look! We found amazons' supplies of food!" and put her food on the floor.

"Then we have a long road to walk." Reminded David as they started to eat. Jalil looked tired and April sent killing looks towards Senna.

"...Until my plan is complete..." She thought and started to eat too. After that they started their trip away from Egypt... but no one told Jalil about Senna's love.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**A bit quick end, huh? Well it's now over, you can think yourself what happens after this. **


End file.
